I Don't Really Hate You
by super manako sohma
Summary: Machi hates perfection...so why is she taking her anger out on Yuki? On a stormy night Machi figures she really doesn't hate the president, despite his uber perfection. FIRST MACHIYUKI FIC! I never thought I'd write one of these. I think it's fluff.


OK…I promised I wouldn't write a Yuki/Machi fic…but I can't get it out of my mind! And it feels like Machi is the only character than can fit this part. So here it is! And I'm sorry for breaking my promise!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yuki or Machi, but I do own Hatori's injections!

I Don't Really Hate You

Machi POV

Friday. Late at night. Raining. I'm still in the student council room cleaning up the mess I made that afternoon. I really shouldn't have thrown the pencil shavings from the sharpener. But I can't stand to leave a clean white linoleum floor perfect. I hate everything there is that is perfectly white, clean, or both.

Hm…it must be at least 9:30 now. I've been here for quite a while now. No one stayed to help me. But that's fine; I'm the one who started it. Wait. The lights just turned on. Footsteps. I pretend I'm not here. Then someone turns a flashlight on me.

"Anyone in here?"

I turn around to see who is holding the flashlight. It was President Yuki Sohma.

"Oh, Kuragi san, I'm relieved it was you in here and not someone I wouldn't really want to run in to."

"…"(relief too)

"So, are you still cleaning?"

"…yes."

"Do you want any help?"

"It's…all done."

"Great! Let me walk you home then?"

"…ok."

Yuki Sohma. Student Body President. Prince Yuki. Straight A student. Six minutes and 14 second miles. Everything about him is perfect.

"Wow, you really worked wonders here, haven't you Kuragi-san?

"I guess.."

Yuki smiled. Everyone's right…it IS a million volts.

Yuki turned off all the lights in the student council room and we began to head outside. It began to rain harder.

"Kuragi-san, do you want so share my umbrella with me?"

"No…no thank you."

"Are you sure? I really would hate for you to catch a cold."

"I…said…no. I'm fine."

"Ah, ok, if you insist."

I didn't say anything after that. I like the rain. It washes away perfection. Like me. I destroy perfection. I am like the rain.

"Hey...President-san?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Do you…like rain?"

"Eh? No…not exactly. It makes people sick. It drowns my vegetables. It depresses people. Ah, unless you like rain, Kuragi-san?"

"No…no, it's ok. You don't have to like it if…I…like…it…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Nothing…it's nothing."

Stupid. I hate myself. Why can't I be smoother talking? Right, I'm not perfect, am I?

I hate perfection. I hate everything about it.

Yuki Sohma. The perfect gentleman. Everything about him is perfect. That sweater he's wearing…it's too white. Perfectly white. I can't stand it! I stand still on moment and wait for him to get ahead of me. Then I tackle him; in the mud; I have to stain that perfectly white sweater!

"Kuragi-san?" Yuki sits up, dripping with the wet earth. "Is something the matter?" (A/N Yuki didn't transform because before he left home to the student council room he took one of Hatori's injections that makes him so he doesn't transform, but it only works for a limited time. I MADE THIS UP!!! DON'T SUE ME!!)

I start to shake. "W-why?"

He puts his hand to my cheek but I slap it away.

"I HATE YOU!! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!!"

"Why is that?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? GET ANGRY!!"

"Kuragi-san, I'm not angry."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

"Kuragi-san WHY do you hate me?!"

"BECAUSE I DO! GO AWAY!"

"Fine! I will!" He picks his muddy self off the ground and proceeds.

"Wait." Where did that come from? He turns around anyway and walks up to me. He kneels before me and puts his hand on my cheek again. I don't slap it away this time. Instead, I start crying. Why?

"I…hate white. I hate clean floors. I hate them all!"

Yuki pulls me closer to him.

"Why, Kuragi-san?"

"I-I'm scared. Perfection scares me. And I'm sorry for pushing you."

Yuki paused for a while…he mumbled to himself, trying to run the words in his head.

"Kuragi-san, I'm not perfect," he says with a chuckle.

"Don't think you can make me feel better by saying that."

"But, it's true. I'm horrible at cooking because I burn everything; sometimes my plants die because I'm not being gentle enough, so, yeah."

I stay quiet.

"I just assume my 'perfect' form at school because I don't really want to make enemies with anyone. But at home I'm a real mess. Like right now. I'll never be able to get these stains off…"

He tries to wipe mud off of his cheek but he only succeeds in spreading it. I let out a small laugh.

"Eh? What was that Kuragi-san?"

"Nothing." I try to hide away my smile. I can't let him see me smile.

"You're smiling Kuragi-san!"

"No I'm not!" I turn away. But he jumps on me and tickles me. What? This is not typical Yuki behavior.

"C'mon Kuragi-san! I wanna see you smile!"

"STOP IT!" I punch him in the stomach, and he inhaled deeply. His breathing is slowing down and he looks in pain.

"President…san?" Crap. I forgot he gets asthma attacks! What'll I do? What happens if he dies?

"Just kidding!"

Grr…dammit! That bastard! I slap him.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"

"Ow…geez, slap more gently next time!

I slap him again. Harder.

"Ow...ok ok! I get it! Were you worried about me?"

"No…" I feel myself blush. But he doesn't say anything. He just smiles. A million volts travel down my spine.

He stands up now. "Would you like to stay at my house tonight? We really do need baths and it's late and my house is closer."

I don't say anything. He reaches his hand out to me. I take it, and he pulls me up, brushing my skirt unsuccessfully.

"President-san?"

"Yes?"

"…thank you."

He smiles again. But he doesn't let go of my hand.

"President-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Eh? Why?"

"I said I hated you. I don't really hate you."

Silence. I feel a warm aura emanating from him.

"Kuragi-san, I didn't think so."

It was very dark. The rain made it so hard to see. This was good, because I really didn't want Yuki to see me smiling.

End

So, what'd you all think? My first attempt at a Yuki/Machi fic. Somehow I always write rain themes. But hey, I like the rain! So, reviews?


End file.
